This invention relates to a gaming apparatus for playing games such as slots, poker, keno, bingo and blackjack. Conventional gaming units are typically provided with a cabinet and a gaming display mounted inside the cabinet. The gaming display may be mechanical, such as a series of stepper wheels, or may be electronic such as a video display that is capable of generating video images. Whether mechanical or electronic, the gaming display may be capable of generating images associated with a game, such as poker, blackjack, slots, keno, or bingo.
While the gaming display is the primary functional component, many gaming units include one or more design or stylistic elements to attract a player's attention to the gaming unit. Design elements also can be incorporated into the gaming display. In addition to attracting the player's attention, many gaming units incorporate additional stylistic or functional elements to keep the player's attention as long as possible by increasing the play value of the gaming unit. For example, a gaming unit may have a special or bonus mode that is triggered as a result of a certain outcome of the game. During the bonus mode, the gaming unit may run a different game or provide increased value payouts, thereby enhancing the play value. During an attract mode, interesting images may be displayed to attract users. Overall, it is important to adequately attract and maintain player interest in the games.